


一个娜塔莎助攻冬盾夫夫的故事

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: \娜塔莎/\娜塔莎/\娜塔莎/
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	一个娜塔莎助攻冬盾夫夫的故事

cp是冬盾和寡鹰，mcu队二+一部分（加了很多私设的）冬兵漫画情节  
设定寡姐是七十年前詹盾的孩子，冬盾的内容并不多，主要是冬哥和塔莎父女俩的对话，我真的好喜欢娜塔莎是史蒂夫和巴基女儿的设定啊…  
跟我以前写过的其他脑洞文差不多，这次还是有很多OOC，请忽视它们（w）  
————  
看过一些冬盾，冬哥因为不记得史蒂夫了，又因为觉得美国队长是把自己当成了詹詹，于是就对盾表现得比较渣，把盾当成一个莫名其妙就倒贴过来的陌生人…作为冬厨我肯定是不会觉得冬哥不好的，但也会心疼盾盾啊，所以就想看七十年前詹盾的孩子来助攻冬哥和队长，同时帮助史蒂夫麻麻照顾自己的弟弟妹妹（假设他们可以有孩子，因为史蒂夫罗杰斯总能创造奇迹（？），再让巴基决心留下来，于是冬哥就跟史蒂夫和孩子们过上了平淡幸福的生活…  
甚至可以设定，娜塔莎是詹詹和阿盾的女儿，后来被红房子偷走了，然后被冻起来几十年，醒过来后又遇到自己作为冬日战士的父亲，被他训练成为黑寡妇，后来娜塔莎来到复联，又认识了从冰里出来的美国队长，经过几年的相处他们成为了好朋友，结果娜塔莎某次因为看到一个什么文件或遇到一个什么人，于是意外得知美国队长，她的战友和朋友是自己的麻麻，而詹姆斯•巴恩斯中士是自己的父亲，也是她在红房子时的教官，冬日战士…  
到了现代，冬盾重逢了，然而冬哥总是从队长这里跑掉，甚至史蒂夫怀孕了都不来陪他，盾盾好伤心，寡姐就一边安慰自己的队长兼麻麻，一边去跟老师兼父亲冬哥交流。冬哥还记得寡姐是他最看重的学生，是半个自己人，于是就比较听得进去娜塔莎的话  
因为盾盾从来没有经历过冬兵时期的他，所以冬哥觉得盾盾对他再好也是因为詹詹  
但寡姐是冬兵的学生，与他同甘共苦过，现在又是他的女儿，所以冬哥就觉得娜塔莎是确实知道他是怎样的人，而不是把他当成一个旧日的幻影  
结果娜塔莎把老爹劈头盖脸一顿训，冬哥可以对盾盾无所谓，因为他觉得盾盾爱的根本不是他，而是詹詹，于是对史蒂夫爱搭不理，但他对着自己的女儿和学生，只能乖乖受训  
娜塔莎blablabla一顿嘴炮输出，说雅莎，你是我最尊敬的人之一，你怎么能这样对待一个爱着你的人，还是你孩子的母亲！  
冬哥委屈，还有点气，说，美国队长才不爱我呢，他只爱巴恩斯中士，他又不认识作为冬兵的我  
娜塔莎循循善诱，说，雅莎，我以前做你的学生的时候，觉得你好酷的，没想到你这么憨，史蒂夫，我妈对你好，确实因为你以前是巴恩斯中士不假，但更因为你受了这么多苦难之后，你还是巴基巴恩斯，他看到了你属于冬兵外壳下的巴基  
冬哥嘴硬，说，没想到塔莎你也这样，我才不是他的巴基，我就是冬兵，和巴基是两个人，以前被九头蛇控制着，现在我离开了，但我也不会成为那个巴基了  
娜塔莎忽然认真起来，说，爸，那时候，在红房子，你不知道我是你的孩子，为什么要几次救下命悬一线的我？又为什么要那么认真地训练我，栽培我，却不像其他人那样把我当成杀人工具看待？  
冬一愣，说，因为…  
娜塔莎打断他，看着她父亲和曾经教官的眼睛，认真地说，因为，你作为巴基的一部分，永远存在于你的心里，即使经历过千万次的洗脑和冷冻，即使你已经忘记了所有事情，却还是保存着照顾弱小，关爱被折磨的人的本能，即使你自己就身处地狱，也要尽你所能将可以救的人救上来！  
说到这里，娜塔莎有些哽咽，她说，爸，你大概是不记得了，几十年前我们去做一项任务，你忽然问我想不想离开，我说怎么可能离开的了，你对我说只要你说是，会有办法的，于是我点头了…结果你…为了让红房子和海德拉的探子抓不到我，摧毁了好几个基地，杀了那边许多人，然后我们遇到鹰眼，也是我现在的男朋友克林特，你把我托付给他，自己却回去了，因为你说要在海德拉那边担下所有事，否则海德拉还会一直追杀我的，后来你在海德拉那边因为破坏基地又杀了很多重要特工，还导致优秀特工黑寡妇下落不明，被洗脑了许多次，然后又什么都不记得了…  
红发绿眼的美丽女特工低声哭泣起来，而冬哥笨拙地看着他的孩子，不知道该怎样去安慰，离开嗨爪后他逐渐恢复以前的记忆，也想起了这个曾经被他照顾和训练过的红房子女孩，那时候他也不知道自己是怎么想的，只是觉得不该让一个年幼的小女孩被当成武器对待，即使他自己就是海德拉的武器，所以冬兵尽可能保护这个孩子，看着她长大，但却不记得为什么后来她忽然离开了…原来是这样的吗？我都不记得了啊，冬哥心想  
冬哥说，我对你好，可能只是海德拉武器的无意识行为而已，和那个巴恩斯中士还是不能比，巴恩斯中士可不会血债累累  
停止了低泣的娜塔莎却告诉他，雅莎，你大概是不记得了，但我进入神盾局后，一直回想起我作为你学生时的那些事，我还记得，你每次被派遣去执行杀人的任务，总是要经过至少一次以上的洗脑，还要被管理员告知这是为了人类的幸福，如果要杀的人里有老弱妇孺，那你只要留存有一点意识，就不会去执行任务，除非他们换人，或是…一次次给你洗脑，直到你彻底失去作为人的意识，成为一具只会战斗和杀戮的空壳…  
我跟着克林特回到神盾局之后，一想到那些人会怎样对你，就心如刀绞，我跟他说，要回去救你，但克林特告诉我，我现在不够强，即使回去了，也只会辜负你的苦心…后来队长被从冰里捞上来，我才知道那个将我从泥潭中救出来的冬日战士，我最尊敬的教官，居然就是我的亲生父亲…娜塔莎再次低泣起来，作为黑寡妇的她本不应该这样脆弱落泪，最优秀的特工应该无论面对任何人都要保持优雅矜持的模样，只是她作为女儿，面对自己保守磨难的父亲，又是曾经保护了她，还让她离开地狱的恩人，娜塔莎无法控制自己的胸腔被剧烈的悲伤与酸楚共鸣，也无法控制眼泪不落下来  
她泣不成声地说，我的老师，我的父亲，请你告诉我，如果一个人即使经历过几十年的折磨与洗脑，却还是只为人类幸福，虽然这只是他们欺骗你的借口，而战斗，哪怕保持一点人类意识都不愿去伤害老弱妇孺，只有作为完全空白的躯壳时，才会执行那些任务…这样的人 ，怎么会是坏人？巴基巴恩斯，从来就没有改变过，无论作为为正义而战的巴恩斯中士也好，作为被九头蛇欺骗折磨的冬日战士也罢，你永远是你，甜蜜的欺骗无法诱惑你，残忍的折磨无法恐吓你，作为人的你，永远在为了守护与保护而战，为了温柔的目的而举起武器…你被欺骗去杀了无辜的人，那只会是欺骗了你的人错，而不是作为无法自控的战俘和武器的冬日战士的错！  
于是冬哥便不再同娜塔莎争辩巴恩斯中士与冬日战士的不同了，只是几不可闻地轻声说，我在他身边，只会给他带来危险和麻烦的，我不能…  
原本悲伤不已的娜塔莎听了这话，反而被逗笑了，她忍俊不禁道，爸，你也太不了解我妈了吧，我以前还不知道我是你们俩女儿的时候，作为美国队长的战友，与他相识也有五六年的时间了，我自认为看人还算清楚，史蒂夫罗杰斯，是那种只要他认定了的事情，就一定会去做的人，哪怕那件事在其他人眼里只有得不偿失，只是白白犯傻，他也会坚持下去，现在史蒂夫爱的是你，只要跟你在一起，哪怕再大的苦难，也是他的幸福，而如果你离开了，可能看起来是为他好，但是…只会让史蒂夫彻底失去希望啊，只有你留下来，也只要你留下来，史蒂夫就会为你同世界战斗，请不要低估美国队长的强大勇敢，也不要忽视史蒂夫罗杰斯作为一个活生生的人的脆弱悲伤，我祈求你，雅莎…  
冬哥说，不是！他心甘情愿是一回事，但我要是利用他的心甘情愿，心安理得地让美国队长为我阻挡下那些本该向着我来的仇恨和敌视，那实在是…即使作为冬兵的我也做不到这样啊，哪怕史蒂夫真的不在乎，我也不能给他带来麻烦和不必要的责难，我需要自己处理好自己的事情，如果我可以来陪伴他了，再…  
娜塔莎不高兴了，说，雅莎你就非要走吗？你不仅有美国队长这个爱人，还有我这个女儿呢，如果我们连自己的至亲都无法保护，又怎么保护更多的人？你要做有担当的男子汉我没意见，别让我这个做女儿的觉得自己没用，一点都帮不上父亲的忙啊！然后她又语调柔和地请求道，爸，你就留下来吧，就当是让我报答你那时候帮助我离开红房子的恩情，我不怕千夫所指，反正黑寡妇本来就不是清白无辜的超英，如果连我的亲人都无法保护，那我变得越来越强大又有什么用？也让史蒂夫多看看你吧，你在他身边，美国队长就是无坚不摧的存在，你离开了，史蒂夫就不再存在，世界上只留下作为美国队长的国家标志…我们都愿意为了自己所爱的人而战斗的，另外，你也不是一点忙都帮不上啊，你可以做美国队长的狙击手，看护他的后背，让他不会被敌人偷袭…复联没有专门保护队长的人，每次都是队长自己提高警惕性，去保护别的人，我也帮不上什么忙，但你可以，你能做到只保护史蒂夫罗杰斯一个人，让他可以安心去战斗…雅莎，你不希望离开之后，某天忽然听到美国队长因被敌人偷袭，又要保护队友，于是受伤甚至牺牲的消息对吧，那就请留下来，美国队长需要冬日战士的保护，史蒂夫罗杰斯需要巴基巴恩斯的陪伴，而我，要求也不高，我以前遇到这么多糟心事，现在只想让父母都陪在我身边  
然后冬哥就觉得闺女说得对，自己确实应该留下来保护史蒂夫，为他做点事情，于是就跟着娜塔莎回到复联，看到了挺着肚子的美国队长，史蒂夫还担心巴基这次又是来了又走，也不敢开口请他留下，怕巴基生气，结果他的长女搂住他和冬哥的肩膀，说，妈你放心吧，爸已经被我说服啦，以后他就作为在战场上专门保护你的人，因为雅莎说不愿意给你添麻烦，于是我告诉他有些事情只有他才能为你做到，所以他就同意留下来啦，以后你们老两口就在你的公寓住着吧，我也去帮着照顾你，直到我弟弟或者妹妹被生下来，我们一家四口好好过…如果我爹还犯浑，要走，妈你千万不客气，就跟我说，做闺女的当然偏向自己妈，我一定帮你把雅莎留，下，来（重音）反正你们俩都是被世界亏欠了太多的人，又没法真的离开对方，就一起过日子吧，有什么困难跟我说，不打扰你们俩老夫老妻叙旧了，我要去找克林特了，拜拜～  
于是紧紧张张的冬哥就跟同样紧紧张张的队长互相看着，好半天他试着伸出双手，握住史蒂夫的手，史蒂夫颤抖地问他，巴基，你这次不离开了吗？冬哥说，我不离开了，塔莎说得对，我要保护你，哪怕我不再是巴恩斯中士了，我也必须保护你…  
美国队长忽然形象全无地大哭起来，他抱住自己的爱人，下巴搭在他肩膀上，词不成句地哽咽，天啊巴基…我终于，终于等到你说愿意留下来了…我，我差点就支撑不下去了啊…我不能没有你…巴基…  
冬哥慌慌张张地抚摸史蒂夫灿金色的头发，想不出任何语言来安慰，只能一遍接着一遍地重复，我不会再离开了…我不会再离开了…史蒂夫，我要保护你，我必须保护你，我存在于世最重要的意义就是保护你…很抱歉之前那样伤害了你，以后我不会再离开了，我会一直陪着你，陪在你和塔莎身边…  
然后队长又抱住冬哥哭了很长时间，冬哥就一直抚摸他的头发安慰他，还用右手给史蒂夫擦眼泪，史蒂夫哭累了，就躺在冬哥怀里睡着，而冬哥悄悄吻了下史蒂夫鼓起来的肚子  
后来冬哥就跟着队长回到他的公寓了，娜塔莎也跟着搬过来，住在他们隔壁，因为冬哥其实不会照顾怀孕的人，所以娜塔莎就帮忙照顾麻麻，同时欣慰地看着她的父亲与麻麻坐在沙发上贴贴，亲密地依偎在一起，然后宝宝们被生下来了，是一对龙凤胎，金发绿眼的小女孩和棕发蓝眼的小男孩，冬哥和队长笨拙地照顾宝宝们，他们的长女也时常带着女婿克林特来帮忙，一家六口（娜：！怎么还多出两口人）平平淡淡地生活在一起  
史蒂夫生下孩子后又（在他男人的强烈要求下）休养了半年多时间（本来他是打算做完月子就去继续战斗的），然后继续作为复联领袖，带领战友们去战斗，而冬哥就向他曾经向爱人和长女许诺过的那样，在战场上看护史蒂夫的后背，保护他不被敌人偷袭，美国队长指挥大家作战，保护所有人，而冬日战士，也是巴基巴恩斯，只负责保护他的史蒂夫。他对敌下手残忍又冷酷无情，然而无论他的战斗风格有多么可怖，目光却始终温柔地注视着美国队长的方向…  
不战斗的空闲时候，冬哥就跟队长腻腻歪歪地依偎着，算半个新手父母的两个人就很笨拙地养育两个小宝宝，宝宝们被他们的大姐照顾时，冬哥就花式日♂盾，日累了就靠在一起休息，看电影做填字游戏什么的，史蒂夫只要跟他男人在一起，总是傻笑个不停，而冬哥摸摸他爱人的脸，总是会陪着史蒂夫做笨笨的事情  
冬哥去执行一些危险的任务时，娜塔莎就搬过来跟麻麻和弟弟妹妹们一起住，每天陪伴史蒂夫，让麻麻不会因为思念老公而茶不思饭不想，她还担心冬哥在外面执行任务，很长时间不回来，导致史蒂夫又去多想，于是就提议冬哥和队长只要有时间就尽量多联络，结果史蒂夫跟他男人异地恋上了瘾，每次只要有条件，就会和冬哥在加密通讯里腻腻歪歪好半天，有时候甚至会有各种短信play电话play…于是史蒂夫倒是不寂寞不思念丈夫了，好心搬过来的娜塔莎却要像Sam那样终日吃着父母的狗粮，再加上她的克林特也在外面执行任务，冬日战士与美国队长的长女只能每天跟自己两三岁的小弟小妹面面相觑…并时刻祈祷自己的男朋友克林特快点回来，要不然自己真的要被狗粮撑死了…


End file.
